


Hawkeye's Love Interest of the Week (according to the press)

by citysonfire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye gets on well with everyone in his team (most of the time). The media tends to think that something else is going on - something romantic - because dancing with the Black Widow like that, having a camaraderie with the Hulk, and sharing coffee with Captain America must be more than friendship right?</p><p>Laura finds the whole thing hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye's Love Interest of the Week (according to the press)

**Author's Note:**

> Clint has always been my fandom bicycle (seriously thanks to comics, MCU, the Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes cartoon and fandom I can ship Hawkeye with anyone) and having seen Age of Ultron I thought it’d be fun if the media was always speculating which of the Avengers he was dating because he gets on well with all of them and then Laura’s at home watching the news and reading the gossip magazines finding the whole thing hilarious – so this thing was born.
> 
> Also I named Clint and Laura's children Barney and Kate because I couldn't remember if they actually had names in the film and I thought it was cute - I've now changed the kids names to Cooper and Lila, the names they turned out to have in the film. And apologies for any Englishisms.

**Natasha**

“It’s been two months since the Battle of New York and last night Tony Stark hosted a charity gala to raise funds to help rebuild the city. All of the Avengers attended to show their support for the cause and the city they defended.”

Laura had been waiting for this moment. Clint had been dreading it, he hated doing all the public facing stuff when he was used to blending into the background. But he would have Natasha on his arm and together they’d manipulate the media and come out on top just like they always did. Laura understood the media circus and had already guessed what they’d say about Clint and Nat when Clint had first told her they were going to a fancy event.

“Naturally Asgardian Prince Thor and living legend Steve Rogers were in high demand by both the press and those attending. But the Black Widow and Hawkeye, both of whom are currently only known by their first names, Natasha and Clint respectively, were also popular with the crowd. Their skill sets are less showy than their teammates but they had little time for anyone else but each other for the entire evening.”

The footage cut to Natasha and Clint dancing together, all eyes were on them as they glided around the dance floor. Quickly changing from a waltz to a tango as the music changed. Nat was in a long black dress that had a slit up her thigh and Clint was in a tux. The media thought they were the perfect couple.

“Rumours are rife about the two spy’s after they never left each other’s side. Would a romance between two members of the Avengers effect the team?”

Laura smiled as she watched the two of them dance, they might look like the perfect couple but she knew they were the perfect team.

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Hulk**

_I’m fine, it looks bad but it isn’t. I promise I’m fine._

Clint’s text did nothing to calm Laura’s fears when the news started running footage of the latest disaster the Avengers got called out to deal with. Laura blocked out the chatter of the newsreaders as she watched as the building Clint was perched on started to shake. He struggled to get his balanced as he flicked through the arrow heads he had left, Laura could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he didn’t have a grappling hook left in his arsenal.

There was roar from off the screen and then a voice, the Hulk’s voice “CUPID JUMP!” Clint looked as if he was shouting down to the Hulk but the camera wasn’t picking it up. Then Clint rolled his shoulders and took a few steps back, the rooftop began to collapse and Clint ran. Laura gasped as she watched him jump and flip off the edge of the building, the camera suddenly changed angles and she could see Clint fall, from eight stories up and into the Hulk’s waiting arms. Clint quickly wrapped his arms around the Hulk’s neck and the Hulk leaped out of the way of the falling debris.

They landed near the rest of the Avengers who quickly closed ranks to face off against what looked like giant mutant rats. Clint stood on the Hulks shoulders firing arrows before jumping off when one of the rats leapt for him. It didn’t stand a chance though as Hulk grabbed it from mid-air and pulled it in two.  

Laura got her breathing under control. Clint was fine, the Hulk caught him and stopped him being eaten by a mutant rat, and it was all OK. She began listening to the reporters again. Laura barked out a laugh, they were speculating what it could mean by the Hulk calling Hawkeye “Cupid” and how a relationship between the two could work.

Business as usual for the Avengers.

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Tony**

Laura waved to Cooper and Lila at the school gates. Cooper was too busy chatting to his friends to notice but Lila did wave back at her mom before running off to class.

“I thought Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were now officially an item?”

Laura turned to the other mother’s at the school gates who were all gossiping before going about their day. “What’s that about Tony Stark?” she asked.

“You haven’t heard? It’s all over the papers?” Isabelle asked before showing her the front page of one of the papers in question.

Laura quickly turned her shocked laugh into a cough. There on the front page of a national newspaper was Tony Stark kissing her husband within an inch of his life. “Oh wow” was the only thing she could think to say.

“Wow indeed,” said Mary, “I wouldn’t put up with that if I was Ms Potts. Never mind he’s kissing another man, it’s the cheating in general. Ms Potts could do a lot better.”

Laura nodded in agreement, while she had yet to meet Tony Stark, she’d heard a lot about him from both Clint and Nat, most of which wasn’t exactly favourable.

“It could have been for a dare or something,” Isabelle said, “You know what Stark’s like and this Hawkeye is supposed to be a bit of a joker from what I’ve heard.”

Laura grinned, “Well I guess us mere mortals will never know.” She said her goodbyes to the other mom’s and walked to the car, cell phone in hand.

_Natasha I’m disappointed in you. Do I have to get gossip on my husband from the national newspapers now?_

Laura got a reply almost instantly. _I have better photos than the ones in all the papers, I’ll show you when I’m over on Friday and I’ll give you the true story._

Laura smiled and she replied, _I’d expect nothing less._

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Steve**

Laura was working away on her laptop when she received an email with the latest articles involving her husband. So she set up a google alert for “Hawkeye”, it was always a good idea to keep on top of what the media were saying about her other half.

Laura clicked through all the news reports about the Avengers latest battles and the charity gala they attended in London, all usual stuff that wasn’t fun at all. She clicked on the last link which went to a gossip site.

**CAPTAIN AMERICA IS GAY?!**

Well that’s certainly interesting, Laura thought. She scrolled down the page to see photos of Steve and Clint sharing a table in a coffee shop. Nothing inconspicuous about that Laura thought. The she looked at the photos more closely. In some of them Steve and Clint were sitting quite close together, looking over papers which if Laura had to guess were Steve’s sketches. And then there was the bunch of flowers resting on the table next to Steve – they were a gorgeous bunch of roses and Laura knew without a doubt they were for Peggy Carter.

But of course the media had done the math and so Two men + being close + flowers = gay relationship. Laura wondered if Tony Stark knew yet and was plastering the photos around the tower - from what Nat had told her about the man, it seemed like something he'd take great joy in doing.

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Thor**

Laura was flicking through an old magazine as she waited for Cooper to be called to see the dentist. Cooper was doing the same and looked equally bored.

“Hey mom?”

“Yes Coop,” Laura said glancing at her watch wondering how late the appointment was going to be this time.

“Why’s Dad on a rollercoaster with Thor?”

Laura did a mental double take and looked at the page of the tatty magazine Cooper was pointing at. Sure enough, there was a picture of Clint and Thor on a rollercoaster, and another of them sharing cotton candy, and another of them in bumper cars which was quite incredible because she really wasn’t sure how two grown men – one of which was a God – could both fit into a bumper car.

“Well Dad did say he was going to take Thor to the fairground to see what Midgard’s amusements were like.”

“Oh yeah, I remember.” Cooper said thoughtfully, flicking through the pictures. “But why does it say that Dad and Thor are on a date?”

Laura smiled and pulled Cooper into a hug, “That Cooper, is the press getting the wrong idea as its wont to do. Don’t mind what the papers say, if anything Thor will be like a fun Uncle when he finally gets the chance to meet you.”

Cooper grinned, “I’d like that.”

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Coulson**

“Now we go to Alison Jackson with an update on the events that unfolded between the Avengers and what appeared to be Doombots on the streets of San Francisco earlier today.”

“Thanks Michael. The battle has ended but not without a few near casualties.”

Laura stepped away from the hob to pay more attention to the TV, she knew it couldn’t have been as bad as the reports were making out, Clint had already called her to let her know everyone was OK.

“An unassuming man in a suit who appears to have been an agent assigned to the Avengers was injured during the battle and Hawkeye was first to his side.” The reporter showed footage of the man, a man Laura soon realised was Phil Coulson get hit by some sort of energy beam and collapse. Laura winced in sympathy. Clint ran to Phil’s side and started to look for a pulse.

“Hawkeye quickly started to administer CPR and mouth to mouth to try and revive the agent, but as his efforts appeared to be worthless he began to get more frantic and appeared to be shouting at the agent.”

Laura realised she was biting her nails, Clint had said everyone was OK, he wouldn’t lie about Phil, he’d be fine.

“Luckily the CPR worked and the agent was soon sitting up and spluttering. What was interesting was that Hawkeye looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to kiss the agent or hit him. In the end Hawkeye shouted at the agent and then stomped away, shooting down any Doombot that appeared in his path. The man seemed quite bemused about the encounter. With rumours that Hawkeye wears a wedding ring on a chain around his neck, could this be his mystery spouse?”

Laura barked out a laugh. Not only was Phil OK but he was also the latest person to be connected to her husband – she couldn’t wait to tell Clint.

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Pietro**

“It hasn’t taken long for the new additions to the team to settle in but it does appear to still be some tension between Hawkeye and Quicksilver.”

Oh, this is going to be good, thought Laura as she folded the laundry in front of the TV.

“In today’s battle in Brooklyn, Quicksilver appeared to pick Hawkeye up and move him out of the way of a falling building. While anyone would surely be grateful to not be flattened to death, Hawkeye did not seem impressed."

Laura couldn’t help but smile at the footage of Clint shouting at Pietro who was looking like a kicked puppy – Clint still had problems with Pietro and the “Sokovia-incident” as he liked to call it so Pietro saving him again would probably cause him to snap.

“At one moment it looked as if Hawkeye was going to kill his own teammate as he knocked and pointed an arrow at Quicksilver (who didn’t move in this situation) luckily it turned out that Hawkeye was aiming at one of the alien beasts that was coming up behind the speedster.”

Laura reached for her phone.  _Give the kid a break._

_You saw that then. He is an idiot_

_He’s doing what anyone else on the team would do._

_No one else has died for me though._

Laura sighed. _Bring him and Wanda round to stay next weekend – they can look after the kids and we can go out for once._

_Yes ma'am. Love you_

 

~*~~*~~*~

 

**Wanda**

Laura was in line at the checkout when she saw the magazine – with that title it as hard to miss.

**SCARLETT WITCH LIKES THE OLDER MAN!**

Clint and Wanda were on the front cover, arm in arm walking down the street. Clint’s other arm was full of shopping bags and he had a smile on his face. Wanda’s head was thrown back in a full laugh, the likes of which is rarely seen by anyone – the Avengers and Laura and her family included.

Laura picked up the magazine and put it on the counter with the rest of her shopping. If that was the picture on the cover, the pictures inside must be even better. And besides it was a nice picture, Laura might just cut it out and frame it on the mantel piece.


End file.
